In general, a coexistence technology is a spectrum management technology in which wireless devices using different communication protocols at a core frequency (30 MHz to 10 GHz), in which various dynamic spectrum access (DSA) technologies are expected to be emerged, coexist without harmful interference. In particular, the DSA technologies, such as an underlay, an overlay, and the like, which use an opposing concept to a current static spectrum management technology, are a wireless access and management technology which dynamically manages a spectrum depending on radio environments around wireless devices to maximize flexibility and efficiency of the frequency use. In order to prepare for spectrum sharing technologies which variously emerge for each wireless service, such as IEEE 802, SCC 41, and the like, a technology of deriving coexistence standards capable of comprehensively operating a plurality of sharing technologies in terms of spectrum management by various countries has been developed.
Researches into integrated coexistence conditions of various sharing technologies for securing optimal frequency efficiency among various spectrum sharing devices under congested radio environments, such as a frequency auction system, a sharing of a licensed band and an unlicensed band, and the like, have not systematically been conducted domestically.
However, technical issues about a coexistence scenario between spectrum sharing wireless systems in the licensed band and the unlicensed band, coexistence analysis, a sharing mechanism for coexistence, and the like, have been discussed in the wireless coexistence working group (WG) belonging to the international organization for standardization, the IEEE 802.19 and handling a coexistence problem between 802 standards.